


Don't Let The Nightmares Scare You

by crowpaw



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, au ish ?, implied shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowpaw/pseuds/crowpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiz has a nightmare then talks to Agnes and they sleep together to be awoken by Ringabel and Edea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let The Nightmares Scare You

**Author's Note:**

> um ??? this might have a ton of mistakes bc im typing on a kindle and it has no accents for one and it's so tiny

No no no no this can't be happening!!! The ground started shaking as it opened beneath me. My brother! I tried to grab his hand but my grip wasn't good enough. He fell into the great chasam.

Then i was swallowed in blackness. Then faces raced across my vision. I knew all these faces. They were all faces from Norende. The face that stayed was my Mom's. It brought no relief because her face was twisted in many unpleasnt emotions.

"Why'd you let your brother fall Tiz?"

"I tried to save him!!! 

Then mutiple boos filled the air.

I jolted up heart racing.

I looked across from me where Ringabel was snoring loudly sheets tossed aside. Looking across the room of the Inn I saw Edea with a pillow over her head sleeping peacefuly. I looked to where Agne`s was supposed to be sleeping and saw her bed was empty.

Still raw from the nightmare, I got up from my bed shaking.

"Agneeees Agneeees..." I hissed her name quietly into the night.

I went down the stairs and started to open the door

"Agne`s?" 

I slowly opened the door expecting something horrible. But Agne`s was just sitting there looking up at the sky. She jumped when she heard her name being called out.

"Oh it's you Tiz! You startled me!"

/get a grip of yourself Tiz of course she's okay/

I sat next to her trying to calm myself. 

"So what are you doing up?" I asked

"I could ask you the same thing," Agne`s teased "But i couldn't go back to sleep so i came outside."

She looked back up to the stars. I was really glad she was okay because I'd do anything to protect her and protetect her till the end.

Agne`s looked back to me probably waiting for an answer. Then her eyes widen and she exclaimed  
"Tiz you're shakking!! Are you alright??"

Oh shoot I'd been found out. "Well the reasson I uhm couldn't go back to sleep was because of a nightmare...about the chasam..."

Agne`s took my shaky hand into her own two hands and looked down to them with a little smile.

"Oh Tiz you could have just told me that...

I looked down sadly "I just didn't want to bother anyone with it..."

Her grip tighten on my hand and she looked up at me.

"Simply unacceptable you aren't bothering anyone. Does anyone else know?"

I sighed "Just Rigabel"

"well you're not bothering him now are you?" Agne`s let out a large yawn.

"Tired now?" 

Agne`s shot me a playful glare as she got up.

We quietly made our way up the stairs, hands now apart, and enterted the room taking caution not to wake their friends. But what was the point if Ringabels snoring was amazingly loud. started to walk twoard my bed when a hand snatched mine.

"Tiz come sleep in my bed you just had a nightmare.."

I looked at her stunned.

She looked down and gave my hand another tug.

"It always helped me when I was smaller so I..."

I was still stunned but I agreed. So we climbed into the small bed squezing in and pulling the covers over us. Usually I didn't get to sleep after a nightmare but Agne`s warmth was...comformting. Soon i was driffting off to sleep.

\-----

I was pulled out of sleep with voices talking loudly right over me.

"Aww look Tiz and Agne`s are sharing a bed~"

"It looks like they've come to the stage where-"

"That's enough Ringabel."

Then their voices droped to whispers so I tried to go back to sleep even just for a little bit. But it was in vain for he was shokken with two loud booming "GOOD MORNING!"s.

Agne`s shot up with a yelp but relaxed when she saw Edea was the one shaking her. Rinabel and Edea brought us in for a group hug and I couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> scrms bc this is redeption for my 5 Haikyuu fics cries. THis was actually really sweet to write uwu aha hand cramp tho


End file.
